


All Of The Above

by WingedSwftVix



Series: Crossover [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, My First Fanfic, Some Past Abuse, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedSwftVix/pseuds/WingedSwftVix
Summary: An Agents of Shield and Legends Of Tomorrow Crossover. I don't own any of these. AU If Shield helps the Legends destroy Mallus. Sara Lance's crew teach them how to screw things up for the better.My first fic on Ao3Help.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Amaya Jiwe & Kuasa, Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw & Zari Tomaz, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson & Team Legends, John Constantine & Team Legends, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leonard Snart & Team Legends, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sara Lance & Team Legends, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Team Legends & Team SHIELD
Series: Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is my first fic, so be nice to me. Hopefully. I'll keep doing this in my spare time.  
> Daisy is oblivious.  
> Deke is a weirdo.  
> May is competing for title of Space Mom with Sara Lance later.  
> Mack and Elena might be a thing idk yet  
> FitzSimmons are clueless little puppies  
> Coulson is reigning Space Dad  
> There. That should be about it. I'll post the next chapter over the weekend.  
> Happy Holidays,  
> Vix

Five Days Earlier: "Deke, I have told you, that's not how you eat an apple." Daisy's exasperated voice drew Robin from her wandering about the hallway. She peered around the corner just in time to see Daisy snatch the apple out of Deke's hands. "Well, how else are you going to eat it?" Deke asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "We've never had anything like this in the future." Robin could almost hear the frustration coming off Daisy in waves. In a fruitful effort to scare Deke out of his mind, Daisy strode to the counter in the kitchen, took out a cutting board and a knife, and placed the apple in the center. She stared at Deke while she cut the fruit at impossible speed, maybe even using her power to vibrate the slices apart. Taking the board, she shoved it into Deke's lap. "That's how you're supposed to eat it." Daisy swiped an apple slice for herself, biting it in half. Robin chose the moment to enter the room, a piece of paper gripped in her hand. "Robin?" Deke muttered in surprise, an apple slice in his mouth. Daisy came around the counter to kneel in front of Robin, taking her shoulders. "Yes Robin? What do you have there?" Robin glanced self consciously at Deke then handed the paper to Daisy. The outline of a bird was marked in the corner while a messy drawing of a blonde woman captured the entire page. "You need to find the birdie." Robin informed Daisy, pointing to the mark. "Find the birdie." Present Day:

A cold fog blew over the Lighthouse, waves crashing up against the rocks. Increasingly loud crashes were heard as its inhabitants hurried to strap everything down.  
"Robin! Robin where are you?" Another crash shook the floor, lights bursting. The little girl ran into Daisy's arms. "Where's your mom?"  
The girl was silent, pointing down the darkening hallway towards the hangar.  
"Okay, Robin," Daisy knelt in front of her. "Go find your mom and board the Zephyr, all right? Coulson and the others will help everyone get out."  
At this, Robin looked up at Daisy. "Everyone?"  
"Everyone." Daisy echoed, shooing Robin off to the hangar. Another rumble shook the Lighthouse. A light beam crashed down in front of Daisy as she ran to find May.  
To her relief, a grumpy looking worn woman stumbled out of the elevator, dragging a dumbfounded Deke behind her.  
"What happened?" Daisy took in May's injured leg.  
"Deke here thought it was a good idea to start piling lemons on our bunks." May snapped, whacking her palm on the back of Deke's head.  
"Well, it started shaking-" Deke was interrupted by a loud groaning noise. They looked up almost simultaneously. Deke was pushed out of the way as a chunk of the ceiling came crashing down.  
Daisy acted instinctively, blocking the metal with her powers and setting it down gently.  
"You saved me." Deke stared at her almost in awe and admiration.  
"Yeah, don't sweat it." Daisy turned to May. "We've got to go find Coulson and the others."  
"Last I saw them, they were helping FitzSimmons pack their lab equipment." May tugged on Deke's coat arm. "This way cowboy."  
Past the living quarters and the damaged hallways, the lab stood, half intact. It looked like something had imploded, sending cracks into the floor.  
"May? Daisy?" Coulson's voice came from behind a file cabinet. Fitz and Jemma were quickly packing up, squabbling on where the tools go.  
"I just sent Robin to find her mom. They're probably on the Zephyr by now." Daisy glanced suspiciously at Deke who was consciously edging towards her. "We've got to get going. I told Piper that if we don't make it out in time, she'll leave us."  
Mack strode in, a grinning Elena behind him. "We checked the exterior of the Lighthouse. There's not much time left."  
Elena elbowed him. "I did all the work. You stood inside like a wet puppy."  
Daisy interrupted their argument. "We have worse things to worry about, and as cute as this is, it's gotta wait."  
"Daisy's right." Fitz popped up from behind Coulson, staggering from the disorienting shaking. He held up a screen with the Lighthouse blueprints and a countdown sequence. "Lighthouse's structure is at 14 percent."  
Coulson nodded. "You all done here?"  
Jemma took the handle of the cart and rolled it out the door in response. "C'mon, I'm not leaving you all behind."  
They dashed down the hallways, lab equipment in tow. Lights flashed and flickered as they continued on in silence.  
"Is this a normal thing? Like, earthquacks and stuff?" Deke tentatively broke the silence, herded along by Elena who ran ahead, scouting for obstruction.  
"It's earthquakes. You should know that, you live with one." Daisy snarked, her hands spread out, trying to absorb the waves.  
"Stop that." May took Daisy's arm. "You'll only tire yourself even more. We'll need you for recovery and protection."  
Yo-yo stopped them. Her eyes were wide with fear and her robotic hands were twitching.  
"What's wrong?" Coulson frowned. An unearthly red glow emitted from the hallway behind her. Jemma craned her neck to look over Elena's shoulder.  
"You'd better see it for yourself, chief." Elena stepped aside as Coulson came forward to peer around the corner.  
The Zephyr was gone. In its place was a gushing, flowing, glowing red hole. Screams and shouts could be heard as they inched closer. Fitz examined it closely.  
"It seems like it tore through space and time." He reached out to touch it, his hand going through. "But not like the monoliths. It's more of a reality rip."  
"Fascinating!" Jemma breathed. "Like a portal?"  
"Okay first, we are not calling it a reality rip." Daisy crossed her arms. "Second, if it's really a portal like you said, we should really use it. If you remember, the Lighthouse is falling in on us."  
Mack rumbled. "Is it safe?"  
Elena muttered, "I hope so." She ran into it, amidst the shouting of the others.  
"Rodriguez!" May shouted, frustration etched on her face. She frowned as the portal began to close.  
"Quick! We've got to go!" Deke darted between his grandparents and disappeared into the rip.  
"What the hell." Daisy approached it, looking back to the others. "You coming? Better hurry."  
Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, and Mack all nodded. They filed in, one by one as the Lighthouse collapsed in on itself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. Sorry for the wait and the poor beginning. I wrote that in a half-asleep daze lmao  
> In this chapter it's the Legends meeting the AOS kiddos and starts after LoT 3x10.  
> Note: I haven't actually watched The Flash or Arrow yet. Sorry if I get things wrong!  
> I also changed some bits to fit with the plot. Sorry about that.
> 
> I'll post again on Monday maybe. Or Tuesday depending on time.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Vix

**The Legends: 3x10 Ending**

"So let me get this straight," Mick rumbled without looking up from his book. "We're about to go hunting for these magic necklaces to defeat an all-powerful beast in the name of Mollus."

"I'm pretty sure it's Mallus, but yes." Ray chirped in his ever-optimistic voice. 

Zari elbowed him as Nate gave them a look. "What?"

"So, as I was saying." Nate continued, pointing to the screen in the library. "We only know about these totems, Spirit, Water, and Air."

Amaya stepped forward. "Yesterday, Mallus revealed that there were _six_ totems. I have only ever heard of five, but the sixth was said to have been lost with its tribe in Zambesi mythology."

Sara frowned. "So the Darhks can go after any of these totems at any point in time, thanks to their time stones. We've got to get to them first." 

The silence hung in the room, uneasily darkening the mood. Nate and Amaya glanced at each other in concern. 

"Well! There's no use in sitting around and waiting for something to happen." Sara clapped her hands. "Nate, you see if you can find anything about the totems and where they might be throughout history. Jax and Zari, you go check the ship's systems to be safe. Rory, you can.. well.. do whatever you do best. The rest of you, shoo. We've got work to do."

As the amused Legends filed out, Sara leaned back against the desk, tilting her head back and wallowing in her moment of weakness. A voice startled her.

"Mrs. Lance?" Leo, the Earth-X doppelgänger drawled. "We need to talk." 

Sara looked over to the doorway. The parka - wearing figure reminded her painfully of her Earth's Captain Cold. Even though the team seemed to have already gotten over him, she felt a particular anguish for the man. He was really the only one who related to her in experience and the last lost before Sara took the title of Captain of the Waverider. "Yes?"

Leo stepped forward. "I've been thinking, and I think it's time for me to go home. To Ray." His peculiar manner unnerved Sara, even though she knew he wasn't her teammate. "I'm going to marry him."

She smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Good luck. And congrats." 

He grinned, a last farewell as he disappeared from the library, footsteps echoing further and further away. Sara stared at the doorway in silence. Another one gone. She couldn't seem to stop losing teammates. A moment later, Gideon spoke. 

"Captain?" Her nervous tone sharpened with a hint of uncertainty. "There seems to be a situation outside."

Sara glanced up to the ceiling in alarm. "Call everyone will you? Tell them to meet me outside." 

She tugged on a brown coat and marched down the hall with confidence and anxiety. Joined by Zari and Mick in the cargo bay, Sara muttered. 

"Stay alert. Something about this doesn't feel right." She swiped her hand on the sensor, door opening with a hiss as the others nodded. 

Stepping outside, the bright sunlight pierced their eyes, momentarily blinding them. Loud chatter erupted from behind a clump of bushes. 

"Fitz! What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" 

"Will everybody just calm down?"

"Look! The sky!"

*Smack*

"Don't you dare do that again!" 

"Oh bollocks, the lab equipment."

Sara frowned. She didn't recognize the voices, but they didn't seem like a threat. Mick strode forward with his flame gun, shouting rather loudly.

"Who's there?" 

Silence. A rustle of bushes. A middle - aged woman with blonde hair and purple streaks stepped out. Her eyes narrowed, and her hands flew out, sending tremors that blasted Mick into a tree. His gun clattered onto a pile of leaves.

"Woah! We're not here to hurt you!" Zari held her hand up to her amulet, sending out a blast of air to combat her seismic waves. "She's a meta?" Zari muttered to the narrow eyed Sara. 

"Apparently." She strode forward. "We know there are more of you." Her voice dropped, as if she was talking to a child. "Zari, stand down."

Zari reluctantly withdrew.

Mick mumbled, rubbing his head as Zari went over to pull him up. "My gun."

Two figures, a man and a woman, popped out. "Fitz, you're stepping on me." The woman hissed as the man- Fitz- scooted back with an apologetic face. 

"I'm Sara Lance. This is Zari and Mick." Sara gestured to herself and then to her comrades. Mick muttered something about containing 'hotcakes'. 

"Be nice Rory." Sara hissed. Zari whacked his head lightly. 

Another curious looking woman came to stand beside the blondie, a muscular tall man and two older adults, male and female glared. The old male spoke. 

"Coulson, Phil Coulson. This is May," The worn looking woman nodded with a suspicious fire in her eyes. "Mack," the muscular tall man. "Elena." The curious lady with the robot arms. "Jemma and Fitz." The attached - to - the - hip pair. 

"Daisy." The blonde woman spoke with neither malice nor suspiciousness in her brown eyes. "The scaredy cat behind the tree over there is Deke." 

Sara turned, looking curiously to the side as a man leaned behind a trunk, catching her scrutinizing gaze before turning away. "Quaint. Pleased to meet you."

Zari spoke, half-restraining Rory, half-scouring the newcomers for weapons. "Where did they come from?" 

May spoke, a dry crack in her tone and a look of grief in her glazed eyes. "Well, we come from a place called the Lighthouse. It's our home, well, was. Our home. We were in the middle of escaping when our ride disappeared. The Lighthouse collasped, and we ran into a weird red portal thing-" 

"Reality rip." Fitz chimed in. 

"Whatever." May snapped, her composure regaining. "And we ended up here." 

"This wonderful place with so many trees and sky!" Deke, an odd one Sara presumed, grinned as if he were only talking about weather. 

Zari gave him a concerned look.

A new voice- Jax- came from behind Sara, Ray, Nate and Amaya in tow. "I guess we're late to the party." 

The older woman, May, tensed. She was clearly a fighter. Elena noticed Rory wrestle free from Zari's restraining grip and aim his gun at Fitzsimmons. Speeding over, she snatched it and tossed it from hand to hand with a smug grin.

Mick let out a disgruntled snort. "Stole my gun." 

"Huh, a speedster." Ray remarked with a curious air. "With robotic arms?"

Elena crossed her arms, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Mack jumped in. "She's an inhuman, not a speedster. Daisy here is too." 

Jemma murmured, "Thy didn't need to know that!"

Coulson put in. "Well, it seems like they have experience with these sort of things." His gaze flicked over each one of them, including the scary blue-eyed intense gazed Captain with a glare that looked alike May's. 

"Can we continue this conversation inside the Waverider?" Nate asked, shifting his feet nervously, eyes darting around. "The Darhks are still out there." 

Sara sighed. "Fine. Put them in containment." Seeing their defensive glances, she added, "For now. We don't have time to tour them around the dang place."

Amaya and Zari fell back to herd the new group forward, with Sara and the others heading back towards the Waverider. Once inside, they apologetically put them in the cell, all crammed together. Deke kept falling against an annoyed Daisy, May flicking Deke's head with Fitz and Simmons mildly protested, arguing about scientific problems the others wouldn't understand. Elena sat in the corner, Mack sitting next to her while Coulson merely studied them, gaze lingering on their totems. 

"Piece of advice?" Amaya added before she left the room, Zari way ahead of her. "Behave, and Sara might let you roam. Otherwise, you'd probably stay here until we defeat Mal-" She stopped abruptly. It wasn't like her to start babbling information to strangers. "Excuse me." She left the room, feeling rattled. Maybe she was feeling more sorry for these people than she realized. They were lost, their home destroyed. 

Coulson stared after her for a moment, then turning to May. "Any idea what she's talking about?" 

"No," May replied, crossing her arms with an air of superiority. "But I can assure you, it's got something to do with saving the world." 

Maybe they were all more alike than she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Always Going To Be Tired,  
> Vix

"Oh great." Deke paced the small cell, passing as an angry toad. "First we step into a portal with no way of knowing where it leads, we get kidnapped by these costumed strangers and end up with severe cases of nausea." 

"Quit your pacing, it's driving me nuts." May snapped, drawing back her foot which had been tripped on by Deke. "Lance said she'd deal with us later, and if there's any rush to go anywhere, we better start trying to get out of here."

"Good idea." Daisy strode to the front of the cell, hands out. "Alright. I hope we're not midair." 

Mack looked at her incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Kidding." Daisy muttered. 

"Maybe we should think this through-"

Too late. Tremors shook the ship, Daisy staggering for a second then regaining balance. "Hold on!" She shouted over her shoulder at Fitz, who had fallen off the bench. 

The doors refused to close. A voice overhead shocked Daisy out of her concentration. "Ms. Johnson, please refrain from destroying the doors."

"What was that?" Deke jumped back, landing in a disgruntled Mack's lap and being shoved off. "I think I just heard God!"

"Quit that." Jemma whacked Deke's shoulder. 

A moment of squabbling later, the large man called Mick- Coulson remembered- strode into the room. 

"You idiots!" Mick pointed his finger at Daisy, who feigned an innocent look. "You have no idea-" 

"Mick, stop." The tan, brown-haired woman with a curious necklace stepped up next to Mick. "Sorry, he's not very accustomed to strangers."

"Who are you?" Coulson stood from his seat on the bench. "Why are we still in here?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." The woman said, gesturing for Mick to leave the room. And that he did. With a lot of cursing and glares. "I'm Amaya." 

"Huh." Elena sat up, quiet until now. "Is everything okay out there?"

Amaya winced, clearly holding back. "We're dealing with it. So, long story short, we're time travelers, trying to save the timeline and the world as we know it by hunting down totems to kill the beast, Mallus." 

"Sounds like you need a team." May piped up. The others nodded with vigor. "We can't just stay here doing nothing."

Amaya was surprised. "You'd risk your lives for us? Strangers you've never met?"

Simmons shrugged. "It's a SHIELD thing."

"SHIELD?" She cocked her head. These strangers were oddly alike to her own team. They were a family, she could see that as plain as day. "You all must really be from a different Earth." 

Fitz and Jemma asked simultaneously, "Different Earth?"

Amaya started to reply when Sara rushed in, her hair all fluffed up with alarm. "We really need your help." Sara's gaze ran over the rag-tag group of heroes. She sighed. "Think they'll help?" 

May put her palm on the glass barrier. "You bet." 

Amaya shrugged. "We need all the help we can get." 

Sara winked at a glaring Daisy. "Well, come on then. Gideon?" 

The doors swung open, much to FitzSimmons' amazement. 

"Hurry." Amaya held her hand up to her totem, the spirit of a bear looming above them. 

As they stumbled onto the brig, Sara blanched. A group of men had taken Ray and Zari captive. Jax was unconscious, slumped on the floor while Rory stood protectively over him, flame gun blazing. 

"Shoot.." Sara muttered, unsheathing her bo staffs. One of the time pirates came after her, grazing her elbow with his dagger. She whirled around, looking like she was dancing the whole way through, never ending up hit.

May nodded to the others as the time pirates surged forward. "Let's go." 

Amaya roared and swung a fist at one man, sending him flying. Daisy caught him with her powers, gently bringing him to the ground, the curtesy watched by Amaya. Daisy glared back at her, a challenge in her eyes as she was pummeled by one of the pirates. 

Yo-yo grinned, speeding over to free Ray, then Zari, tauntingly holding the ropes. The largest pirate angrily slashed at her, ending up tied with his remaining friends. 

"Curious." Sara stood idly by, watching May moving to see Daisy's bruises, Elena hoisting Deke's unconscious form over to Coulson and Mack. FitzSimmons lent a hand to the frozen Rory, dragging Jax's body away from the white hissing doorway that seemed to enter another ship. 

"Gideon? End simulation." The time pirates disappeared, Jax, Ray, and Zari reappearing in the dim lit office. 

"What kind of trick is this?" Daisy muttered, waving off May's attempts at checking her swollen forehead. In place of the time pirates were steel robots, similar to the suit Ray had worn when they met. 

Coulson's eyed narrowed. "You were testing us." 

Sara nodded, her grin widening when Elena appeared in front of her, glaring. She stared back with impassive, piercing blue eyes. "You all passed, much to Rory's disappointment." 

Fitz meekly came forward to the steps. "How did you create the simulation? Who programed the dummies? That was one flawless simulation from an AI from the 2000s." 

Zari snapped her fingers, responding dryly with a nudge to Ray. "Look, you've found your fellow science nerds." 

Ray answered back, a smile as big as the sun broadly plastered to his face. "Well, I'd be quite obliged to show you the lab. If.." 

The Legends all glanced to Sara. Coulson took note of that, smiling quietly to himself. 

Sara looked back at them with wide eyes. "What? You need permission to roam the Waverider? It's your ship too. Go on, shoo. Go bond or something." 

Ray eagerly led Fitz and Jemma down a hall while Rory grunted and turned back to his football game. Nate suddenly appeared in the hallway, looking dumbfounded. 

"What did I miss?" 

Zari and Amaya exchanged exasperated looks. "Okay, why don't you go show Mack and Elena the library?" 

Nate looked up to the surprised duo. "Come along. Don't you think history is great?" 

Sara pointed to Amaya. "Go watch him. Knowing Nate, he'll probably drive them crazy." 

She nodded, a cheeky smirk on her face as she followed them. 

"And no shenanigans!" Sara called after them. She looked up from her papers on her table, suddenly remembering she had guests. "Sorry about that. Which one of you is Daisy Johnson?"


	4. Chapter 3

"Huh?" Daisy was startled out of her trance, snapping her head up. "I didn't do anything, I promise." 

Mick grunted from the couch, eyes glued to the screen. "Except break doors." 

"Now that was completely justified-" Deke jumped in, an act of superiority and defense completely melting away as Mick tore his gaze from the TV, striding to Deke, glaring at him. 

"Mick-" Sara said, warningly, interrupted by an annoyed May. 

"What's the matter? Why do you need Daisy?" Her suspicious tone held accusation as well. Mick turned to Sara, an expectant look on his face.

Sara sighed. "Well, I'm the one she's supposed to look for, of course." 

"Look for?" Coulson stepped forward, his hands on the table, brushing papers and books aside. "Daisy?"

Silence. They looked to Daisy, seeing her pluck a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. Unfolding it, she revealed a childish drawing, Sara clearly scribbled onto the drawing with the Waverider. "You're Birdie?" 

May whipped around to look at Daisy. "Robin?" She nodded.

"More like Canary, but Birdie worked too." Sara frowned, faltering. A look of grief and pain fell onto her face, passing as fast as it appeared. "Works. I meant works." 

Coulson seemed to sense the change in mood and took pity on Sara. "Alright, fine." May looked to him in surprise as he continued. "As long as you include us in what's happening around here. I need to keep my team safe." 

Sara nodded, respect in her gaze. "Alright." Her rubbed her hands together. "Let's get down to business." 

Coulson, May and Deke reluctantly left, escorted by a bored looking Mick. 

"What do you want from me?" Daisy finally asked. "How do you know me?" 

"I can't tell you." Sara sat, her stern face falling as Jax appeared in the doorway, Fitz and Simmons in tow. "Need something little brother?"

Daisy looked from Jax to Sara, clearly confused. In the beginning, Sara didn't strike her as a feelings person. But, in this moment of weakness, she had slipped up and called Jax her little brother. Looking closer, she saw there was a reason. Jax's childish face seemed to be dragged down by an expression that seemed to be worn all around the crew. The look of guilt, sadness, grief. 

"I was just wondering if I should get these two a room." Jax said, glancing over to the wandering FitzSimmons, as if they would disappear at any moment. "Not in that way, but you know what I mean." 

Sara nodded. She got up, her shoulders relaxed as she whispered into his ear. Jax nodded, another look of guilt on his face before quickly wiping it away. Fitz came up behind Jax, commenting on Gideon. 

"This ship is amazing! I assume futuristic mechanics were used?" 

Jax nodded, looking a little proud. "Yep. I'm the ship's mechanic." 

"Astonishing!" Simmons said, just as Fitz jumped in with "Fascinating!" 

Sara flinched, Jax shuddered. The gesture was not overlooked by FitzSimmons, who stared awkwardly. "Did we say something wrong?" Jemma asked gently. 

"No, nothing at all." Jax muttered. Sara gave his shoulder a little squeeze before he left the room amidst Fitz and Jemma's flabbergasted expressions. 

"Sorry about that." Sara pointed them into another hallway. "Go find Ray or something, help him with his project." 

They nodded, leaving the room without a second glance. 

Sara turned to Daisy, a smile back on her face. "Now, where were we?"

"What's the matter with him?" Daisy asked, her mind wandering elsewhere. The members of the Waverider were curious people. They always seemed to be burdened with something, be it loss, guilt, love. But then again, it came with the job. 

Sara hesitated, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Daisy. Her mischievous smirk faded, replaced by regret. "Recently, we were invaded by Nazis. During Barry and Iris's wedding." Stopping at Daisy's questioning look, she put up a finger. "Wait for it. It was a man named Stein. He died during the attack, saving everyone while he was at it. Stupid, honorable, everything I could never be." 

Daisy reached out a hand, setting it comfortably on Sara's shoulder, urging her to go on. There was no real way to deal with loss. You recognized it. You made a memorial of it. But you never forgot. "But you moved on. You urged your team to do the same." 

Sara smirked, turning to look at Daisy, stance relaxed. "Yeah well, as a reincarnated assassin, I never really moved on. I pushed it into small boxes, away from everything." She paused, fiddling with something in her long pale fingers. "I think the real reason is because I couldn't possibly handle it without my team. This," Sara gestured all around her. "Helped a lot. They're family. And that's why you're here." 

Daisy, quiet until this moment, perked up. "What does this have to do with me? Seems like you're getting along just fine." A loud cacophony of laughter echoed from the halls. Sara straightened, all hints of emotion disappearing from her face. It was the face of a weathered captain, ready to take on anything and everything, at the cost of her own sanity. 

"Hey boss?" Rory trudged to the brig, beer bottle in hand. Coulson and May joined him, looking slightly amused. "Think we've got a situation in the lab. Haircut's been drugged again." 

Sara sighed, getting up. She shot Daisy an annoyed look that said, 'We'll finish this later.' 

"Alright pretty boy, what did you do now?" Her voice bounced off the hallways much to May's amusement. "You better not have terrorized poor FitzSimmons." 

Daisy got up. May confronted her, a concerned Coulson in tow. "Something wrong?" 

"No, no." She waved them off, walking past. "I think i'll go rest." Daisy reached into her pocket as they disappeared from view. The paper with the crude drawing of Sara seemed to mock her. Tremors radiated from Daisy, frightening a scared Zari coming out of a room with a basket of clothes. 

"Hey," Zari waved from a pile of dirty clothes. "Think you can tone it down a little? We don't need to get knocked into the timestream again." 

Daisy nodded, a grin on her face. Brown hair swept into her eyes as Zari smiled in return. She spun around as Zari continued on to the laundry room. The curious woman with the basket seemed to be floating three feet off the ground, hair fluttering. "What in the world.." 

"Aha." A voice sounded from behind her, painfully optimistic. "I've successfully caught Zari showing off!" 

She sighed. "You know, i'm really tired of people sneaking up on me." The tall man looked abashed. 

"Sorry 'bout that." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ray Palmer." 

"Daisy Johnson." 

"Welcome to the Waverider." 

"So i've heard." She shook Ray's hand. "You know where my quarters are?" 

"Yep. Follow me!" He cheerfully led the way. 

A curious Zari stuck her head out of the laundry room. "Gideon?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Tomaz?" Gideon's voice sounded the least bit concerned about the other-Earthers roaming the Waverider. 

"Pull up a document on SHIELD in the library, please?" Zari fidgeted, a frown creasing her face. "Find out if these people are really who they say they are."


	5. Chapter 4

"Is that Deke?" A confused Jemma exclaimed as she entered the med bay. "What happened?" 

"Ah. Deke. I told you his name wasn't Chad." Ray nudged Nate, who patted him on the shoulder with a smirk. 

A startled Fitz rounded the corner, his eyes wide as dishes. "What did you do?"

"Your friend Deke seems to have ingested a chemical compound causing him to faint." Gideon chirped, her tone nonchalant. "Mr. Heywood and Mrs. Jiwe were on a dream quest when Deke apparently drank the formula."

Footsteps echoed closer and closer as the machines beeped and blinked. Deke was strapped onto the chair, a silver bracelet attached to a blue tube attached to his hand. Sara approached them with a stern glare, followed by a bemused Coulson and May. 

"Alright, who poisoned our guest?" Her current body language seemed to emit amusement and annoyance all at once. "Nate? Amaya? Do you have something to say?"

Amaya stood up from the steel chair she sat on. Her clothes and hair were rumpled, attracting suspicious glances from Ray. "I- We left the cup out on the desk in the library. We didn't think anyone would come in-" 

Deke jerked up, much to Sara's shock. "Duck!" 

The people in the room did no such thing as he glanced around with a certain craze. "Duck. Duckie." Deke promptly fell back asleep, drawing laughs from Daisy and May. Coulson stepped forward, nearly tripping over Ray in the crowded room. The lights blinked and the ship shook, tools clattering to the floor. 

"What was that?" The gruff voice of Mick came from the entrance. He was wearing a ridiculous cowboy getup with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Zari stood behind him, holding up a screen with blaring red lights.

"Time quake!" Ray rushed out of the room, running into a startled Elena as she sped into the hallway. "Gideon!" 

Sara looked up to the ceiling, Fitz and Jemma curiously looking up as well. When a bust of a digital face appeared in mid-air, they gasped. "Apparently, an island in the Bahamas was rumored to be haunted in 1717, the corpse of a pirate lady seen roaming the woods, searching for something. Reports of a glowing green emerald around her neck raising mountains, creating large amounts of earthquakes in the area, tearing apart islands."

Sara muttered, a hand running through her hair. "Ooh.. this is bad. Amaya, this sound like a totem to you?"

The Zambesian woman nodded, her hand clutching her own totem, a golden necklace lined with what looked like teeth. "The Earth totem, most likely. But if we've been alerted of this, Darhk must have too." 

Daisy held up a hand. Her usually calm composure was shattered as her hand trembled. "What do you mean, Earth totem? Who's Darhk? Kind of a stupid name if you ask me." 

Sara snorted, grateful for a distraction. "I.. Have to be.. Somewhere. Um, Amaya, can you lead this mission?" 

Amaya stepped forward, a smile gracing her face. "Sure. Not gonna promise we'll be alright without you, but still. Go get 'em, girl." 

The captain of the Waverider smiled, a wide shiny thing that basically oozed excitement. "Thanks." Sara ran down the hall to her room, her quick steps betraying her nervousness. Daisy followed her, a concerned look on her face. As Sara picked out a red dress from the coat hanger, she whipped around, gasping. "Geez. Daisy, you're quiet." 

"Where are you going?" Daisy asked, a frown on her face. She didn't think that the captain would leave just before her teammates started their mission. "Isn't this important?" 

"Yes. This is." Sara narrowed her eyes, motioning for Daisy to turn around as she changed. "I'm going to a.. restaurant." 

"You're going on a date?" Daisy asked disbelievingly. "This guy must be really important to you to ditch the mission." 

"Girl." Sara corrected, her tone flat as she imagined Daisy raising her eyebrows. "Her name is Ava." 

"Ah." She was stunned. "Sorry, I didn't take you for a le-" 

"Bi, actually." Sara snapped good-naturedly. "Don't worry, you'll be in good hands. As long as you don't use your powers, you and the team should be fine." She spun, dress flaring out and a dangerously mischievous look on her pale face. "Look out for them, will you? I- I can't lose someone else." 

Daisy nodded, looking over the dress as Sara rearranged her hair in the mirror. The room was unusually clean, not a speck of dust anywhere, except for the steel box in the corner. A pair of goggles rested upon it, not touched in so long, it looked brand new. "I will." 

"Great." Sara looked up at Daisy in the mirror. "How do I look?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

May was regretting trusting this 'Captain of the Waverider.' It seemed as if Sara Lance was holding back much more than she wanted to tell them. She studied Sara over the course of days, noticing she always angled herself to the entrance so that she could always see who came through. Lance had a peculiar way of unnerving people with just a glance, much like hers, Coulson remarks while sleeping in the room they shared with Daisy. 

Zari had been kicked out of her room, Sara apologetically saying that their guests needed to feel welcome. She had been moved to Amaya's to make room for Mack and Elena. Fitz and Simmons shared the room with Deke, each getting a warning about 'gettin' frisky' by their grumpy neighbor, Mick.

"Coulson?" May asked. They were strapped in the chairs as Gideon charted a course to 1717 Bahamas. "Do we really trust this time-traveller nonsense?" 

Coulson looked back at her, his ever-calm face urging her to punch him just to see if he blinked. "Well, we've met a thunder god, an all-powerful alien who controlled our friends and family like bees, what else is new?"

"Good point." May muttered, her hands wringing. 

"Hey," Coulson reached over to set a hand on hers. "It's going to be fine. Pirates can't be that bad. Plus, we get more free rein with the captain gone." 

"She's not our captain." A disgruntled Daisy plopped down onto the seat next to them. Sara had Gideon fabricate a temporary strap-on seat on the wall, which contained Mack, an annoyed Elena, Deke, Fitz, and Jemma. "Apparently she's taken leave of the ship. Going out on a date with someone named Ava Sharpe."

None of them gave the expected reaction. "You knew she was bi?" 

"Yeah, well, Elena gave her a vibe check." Mack called from the strap-on chairs. Elena grinned wildly, intimidating a drowsy Deke. "We knew the second she wanted to talk to you alone." 

"Yep," Fitz snarked from next to a concerned Jemma. "She was givin' you a once-over." 

"Pretty sure she was making sure I wasn't going to kill her for locking us up in a jail cell." Daisy pouted slightly and pulled out her picture of Sara from Robin. "Curious." 

Coulson gave her a look. "What does that mean?" He looked fiercer, less burdened by age and experience. Much like the young agent he was before he was stabbed by Loki.

"I-" Cut off by a hyper Ray and a serious Zari, Amaya took a seat in front of May. 

"Ray, can you drive?" Ray happily jumped up to the challenge. Zari exchanged an exasperated glance with Nate. 

"Yep! Everybody strapped in?" Silence. "I'll take that as a yes. Here we go!" He pushed the lever, green and yellow searing into their eyes as the Waverider zoomed into 1717.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Meanwhile,

A burst of bright blue light erupted from the forest. Deer ran from it, scared half to death. The ragged boy with a torn cap frowned. He was drawing up water from a well, about to turn in for the night before this strange noise interrupted him. 

The boy thought about going home to get the help of his mother, then reconsiders. Taking a leap of faith, he steps into the dark wood, hearing long scrapes and hoots of owls. The boy shuddered, thin jacket letting in more air than it should. He felt the queer feeling of being watched. A bush rustled behind him, and the boy grabbed a long, sharpened stick from the forest floor. Leaves crunched and the slap of a hand on wood kept him alert. 

"Who's there?" The frightened boy thrust his stick in front of him, ready to stab whatever came out at him. "Show yerself!" 

A small gasp of pain led him behind a thicket of bushes, a man wearing a strange puffy jacket and close-cropped grey hair steading himself on a branch gazed suspiciously at the boy. "Who are you? Where am I?" With a sharp intake of breath at an unseen pain, he collapsed, half-unconscious, eyes glazed over. 

"I'm Fredrick." The boy knelt, his brown innocent eyes questioning. "May I?" He gestured to his leg, where the pain seemed to be smarting the most. 

The strange man nodded amid the screech of some animal- a wildcat? He stretched out his leg so that Fredrick could see better in the moonlight. "It's only a scratch, really. You should get home. The woods aren't safe for a kid your age." 

Fredrick ignored him, seeming to be frightened yet intrigued at the same time. "Mister, you have a deep cut on your thigh. If you'd let me take you home to take care of you-"

The man looked up sharply, his piercing blue eyes scrutinizing the boy's scrawny shape and mussed hair. "What are you, my doctor?"

The boy drew back, hurt in his gaze. Then, something in his stance changed, and he went on picking the wood out of the wound. "My mother says boys aren't meant to be doctors." Fredrick murmured. A sharp clap of lightning startled the strange man out of his daze. Rain started falling, pattering the leaves with droplets of water that glistened like small jewels in the moonlight. "She says I'd be better off a business man, or a sailor. She doesn't think I'm smart enough to be like Dad." 

His voice intrigued the man. This boy, Fredrick, seemed to be a lot like him. Underestimated, full of untapped potential. Not that he thought of himself as highly, but competent enough to raise a little sister at the age of 10. "Don't worry, son." The boy seemed to glow as the man sat up. "Why don't we get out of the rain first, then you can start your doctoring." 

Fredrick grinned, tossing away his stick and grabbing the man's hand. "Say, mister. You really are different. Why don't we go to my home? My mother wouldn't mind!"

The man chuckled. They walked away, into the darkening forest as the rain splashed around all over them, soaking them to the bone. "You never told me your name, mister." The boy pointed out while retracing his steps home. 

"Leonard Snart." The man said after a moment of hesitation. The small lit cottage stood defiantly in the moonlight. "You can call me Leonard." 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hal aintahaa?" 

"I can't feel my- you're better off not knowing." 

"I can't see. Fitz?" 

Ray laughed and jumped up from his seat. The Waverider's vibrating came to a stop as the scenery outside revealed lush green palm trees, bushes, and sand. "Side-effects of time travel. Temporary blindness, paralysis, language dis-" 

"We got a job here, Ray." Amaya pushed the strap up from her seat and stumbled down a step. Nate rushed forwards and caught her. "I'm fine. The Earth totem must be nearby."

Coulson pointed to her necklace. "Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" May dusted herself off, pushing away a groggy Deke. Daisy was conversing quietly with Elena, who suspiciously glared at Mick and his flame gun. 

"Mine too." Zari lifted the red amulet from her collarbones. The light dimmed after a second, following Amaya's. An uneasy silence fell over the teams, the mood instantly darkening as they had no idea what to do. 

"Alright," Amaya clapped her hands enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood. "Since Sara's off on a date-" 

Mick snorted. "With a _girl_." He interrupted gleefully and quieted when Nate shot him a look. 

"I'll go with Rory into town, see if we can find Blackbeard. Ray, you stay with Nate and watch them while we're gone." Amaya gestured to Coulson and the others. Daisy indignantly stepped forward. 

"We can help, you know." She crossed her arms. Nate elbowed a staring Mick. "We've dealt in this kind of stuff. We can handle ourselves." 

Jemma stepped up, along with Elena. "We're not helpless. If you'd give us a chance-" 

Jax cut her off. He had been silent and watching the growing exchange of argument. "No. You have no experience whatsoever about time travel. One fatal mistake, and you would doom the whole world. For instance, killing your ancestor and preventing yourself from being born." He looked to Ray for help. "Got anything else?"

"Nope, pretty much covered it." Ray chirped. 

"Now that this is settled," Amaya said, grabbing Rory's arm and dragging him along with her. "We'll be in town. If you have any sign of the Darhks, defend the Waverider at all costs. And the totems, of course." She added as Zari raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, ma'am." Deke giggled, clearly still high on whatever concoction he ingested. 

"Oh boy," Fitz groaned, not even bothering to get up from his seat. "Gonna be a long ride." 

Zari smiled and held up her hands. "Think I'm QB-ing this. You boys have fun!" 

Nate groaned, Ray smiled. The classic Time Bros reactions. 

"Okay," Ray went to the lounge room to grab what looked like a set of cards to a game. A particularly familiar figure was imprinted on the cover. It was Sara as the White Canary. God, that woman seemed to be everywhere. "Cards Against the Timeline, anyone?"

"Oh no.." Nate muttered beneath his breath, upholding a painful smile. "Glad to!"

A loud beep interrupted them, Mack sighing in relief. The screens on the holo-table blinked red, and a digital head floated above the table. "Mr. Palmer and Mr. Heywood." 

"Gideon?" Nate asked, concern in his tone. "Everything okay down there?" 

Fitz gazed up at the face. "I will never get tired of this. Astonishing."

Ray snapped at him, the first Coulson has seen of his rare temper. "Shush. Don't let Jax hear you. We're grieving enough already." 

Startled into a meek manner, Fitz apologized profusely, Ray coming to his senses and pulling Fitz into an awkward hug. "Sorry 'bout that." 

While they conversed, Zari came out from the hallway, Jax in tow and screen in hand. "It says there's a temporal anomaly. 1956?" 

"Someone say anomaly?" Deke demanded. "Oh no, not the nightmares again!" Amidst the confusion of the Legends and the SHIELD team, Gideon spoke again. 

"Newspaper reports of 1956 say that a mysterious shooter froze over roads in the summer, blocking Soviet Union troops from advancing and ending the Vietnam War earlier than expected." Daisy perked up, a curious look in her eyes. 

"Maybe an Inhuman?" May asked. 

Zari shook her head, now understand their foreign expressions. "We call them metas on this Earth, but no. Shooter, was that it?" Gideon nodded assertively, her form disappearing with the blinking red lights. 

"But isn't this good?" Mack rumbled. "The war ends earlier, less casualties, less death and pain." Elena nodded, clearly agreeing with him. 

"It's not good if the shooter prevents fixed points in time." Nate piped up. Jax was fiddling with the screens on the table while Ray seemed to be quarterbacking the mission. "It's dangerous, and could prevent events in the future." 

"This time travelling thing is much more complicated than I thought." Daisy muttered, much to Zari's amusement. "So every little change you make, causes a ripple effect that could affect your futures?" 

"Pretty much." Zari nodded, then put her hand up to her comms. "Shoot. Everybody strap in." She turned to Ray. "Think you can drive this thing?" 

"Yep!" He happily jumped to the task. "Here we go!" 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sara muttered, still sitting at the table, losing focus on her drink instead. "Something's going to go terribly wrong.." Then she laughed, attracting the curious and impeding glances of people around her. Everywhere she looked, there was smiling, laughter, happiness. A feeling of togetherness that she clearly didn't feel now. Feeling left out of all the 'feels', Sara fiddled with her fork, wondering if she could go and check on the Legends before Ava arrived. 

Before she could turn on her comms, she picked out a figure in black. Ava. Her hair was curled over one shoulder as she looked around almost frantically, Gary by her side. 

"Ava?" Sara approached the woman with a smile that masked her worry. "You clean up nice."

"Sara." Ava grinned, brightening. "Wow, you look.. beautiful."

She bit her lip and turned to lead Ava to the table. The waiter arrived, Ava ordering the same drink as Sara's. The lights on the chandeliers almost seemed to twinkle unnaturally, like they were taunting Sara. "So, you do anything lately?"

Ava looked up from the menu, flustered. "Oh, um. I thought we could get to know each other better. You know, childhood and stuff like that." 

"Oh. Okay." Sara gripped her hands together under the table, wondering which parts of her childhood were the better ones to tell. Surely a refined agent like Ava wouldn't be frightened away by her ghastly past and mistakes, but she wasn't about to take any chances. "Um.. well. There was this one time, in school. I was Peter Pan in a play and when I went up to the stage, I just stood there. It was horrifying. I couldn't remember any of my lines and just ran off the stage in tears." Sara laughed. 

"Aww.." Ava sipped from her drink. "You sound like you were a pretty cute kid." 

"Were?" Sara asked indignantly. "What do you mean, were?"

"Well, you're still cute." Ava commented, her cheeks burning red. Then she choked. Gary was waving frantically from the bathroom hallway, a panicked expression on his face. "Sorry, I got something in my throat. I'll be right back." She hurried away, trying to wipe the expression of Sara's confused and slightly betrayed look on her face. 

"O-okay then." Sara stuttered, unclenching her hands. She sighed and rested her head on the table in a moment of weakness. "Oh jeez.. now how did I mess that up?" While waiting for Ava to come back, she opened up her comms. A loud bang startled Sara, causing her to hop out of her seat. A gunshot. She'd recognize that noise anywhere. 

"What was that?" She demanded, ignoring the weird stares she was getting from the other customers. The waiter approached her table, a questioning hand hovering over her drink. She nodded, letting him clean up. "Amaya? Talk to me." 

"A little busy right now, Cap." Amaya shouted, an agreeing grunt from Rory following her. "Jump! Jump now!" 

A bit of static, then a loud boom. Sara ran to the window, realizing that the loud noise hadn't come from the comms. "I'm coming, just stay right there." 

She fled the restaurant, reluctantly glancing towards the bathrooms for Ava for a second before she ran out, stealing a motorcycle from an oblivious passersby and zooming away. Just as Sara left the restaurant, Ava crept out from the lobby with a confused Gary. 

"Wait just a second," She held up her hand as Gary opened a portal with his time courier to the Time Bureau. Ava hurried to the table, noticing that Sara was missing and groaning. "Oh no. Not again." Ava went back, barely missing a waitress holding a dish of drinks and a chattering kid. 

"Alright," She stepped through the portal, Gary quickly following. "Let's go." 


	6. Chapter 5

A bright flash of light woke him from his daze. 

HIs body ached all over, he couldn't see a thing in the pitch black darkness. He reached out, blindly, for something, anything to hold onto. A wave of nausea passed over him with a shudder. 

He grabbed a rough stick- a branch?- and pulled himself up. The black spots in his vision faded away, giving him a clear view of a grassy glade, tall imposing trees, and skitting noises of the night. The moonlight shining down on him seemed artificial, the stars next to it blinking with a menace, bleak instead of bright. 

Hearing a noise, he shivered, ducking into a bush as a small boy crept out from behind a tree. Fredrick, the boy was called. Fredrick led him home, a small cottage that seemed more confining than cozy. The last thing he heard before blacking out was the small chirping of a cricket. 

~

"Fredrick! What is the meaning of this?" A petite woman peered into Snart's face tentatively, as if he were a wild animal. "Who is this man?" 

The boy, Fredrick, looked baffled at the sight of Leonard. Then, the events of the previous night came to. "This is Mr. Snart. I found him in the woods last night, he's hurt!" 

The woman, Fredrick's mother, Snart supposed, looked more compassionate than spiteful. "Well, next time you bring strangers home, make sure they're okay with it." 

"It's okay ma'am." Leonard sat up from his warm place in the leather couch. "I can leave, I meant no offense." He gave Fredrick a grateful look, then grabbed his jacket, tugging it on. The boy went forward to stop him.

"You're still hurt." Fredrick pointed to his scraped knee and bruised face and chest. "At least stay until you've healed." The woman put her hand on Fred's shoulder, a comforting gesture that gave Snart a wistful pang. 

"He's right." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Angelica. Our home is your home, for however long you want." Leonard took her hand and shook it with a surprisingly firm grip. 

"I'm Leonard. Leonard Snart. Thank you so much." His voice cracked, unnoticed by Angelica and her son. The mood in the house seemed slightly happier than what Leonard could remember. Flashes of memories came back in bits and pieces. He could only remember the noise of a shattering wine bottle, the pain of the glass puncturing his skin. A second noise erupted from behind him, younger, smaller. He had a sister. What was her name.. L- He was interrupted by a cheerful Angelica's words. 

"I've got to run some errands in town, Mr. Snart." She took her purse from the table next to the door. "Watch Fredrick for me please?" Angelica trusted her son's judgement of this handsome stranger, therefore leaving him in charge of the house while she was gone. 

"Of course, Angelica." He nodded, and to her delight, he mock-bowed. Angelica blew a kiss to a smiling Fredrick before she left, straw hat hanging lopsided on her head. 

"So.." Snart tried, not wanting to sit around and wait. "What do you want to do?" 

Fredrick snorted. He was smarter than Snart originally thought. "You are going to lie down on that couch and I am going to wrap up your wrist." 

Leonard gave in, his bemused gaze resting on Fredrick while scoping out the dim lit house. Windows seemed to line every wall, the kitchen smaller than he thought. The fireplace beside the couch was kindled and crackling. Books lined the shelf above, giving Snart a sense of nostalgia. One of the books read: The Time Traders, by Andre Norton. Time travel.. A flicker of memory flashed before his eyes, whisking away as Fredrick tugged on his arm. 

"Mr. Snart-" 

"Leonard." He replied, turning to look at the boy. The ridiculous cap on his head looked way too large to be able to be taken seriously. 

"Right. Leonard." Fred tugged on his shirt sleeve again. Apparently, Len had taken off his jacket while scanning his surroundings. "You have to take this off so that I can treat your wounds." 

Leonard frowned, then obeyed. While shrugging the shirt off, Fredrick partially gasped at the amount of scars crossing his back and front. "What happened?"

"I-" He stopped. This he should remember. The sister in the memories, her name was Lisa. The blurry man had hit him with a bottle, shards flew everywhere. Lisa had screamed. That was it. That was his dad. "I don't know." Leonard lied, his finger twitching. "Just- just wrap it up. Please?" 

Fred nodded. It wasn't his business anyway. But Len felt bad about snapping at him. He was just like his father. "Hey," He put a hand on Fredrick's shivering hand. "Sorry, I just- I don't remember what's happened, and sometimes it messes with my head. You get that?"

The boy nodded. He seemed young to understand this sort of stuff, but a wise understanding gleamed in his eyes. "It's okay. I'd thought you were suffering from extreme mentally psychotic issues if you hadn't told me." He added, cheekily. 

Leonard stared, frozen. Then chuffed out a laugh as Fred took a small white cloth and wrapped Len's bleeding wrist. "Nice to know you're a fun kid." 

"Why thank you." Fred smiled, tugging harder than needed at the knot. "Think you can stand for a few more?"

"Sure, Doctor." Len muttered, much to Fred's delight. 

"Just don't kill me while you're at it." 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Sara stormed onto the brig, her glare mowing down a fearful Ray. "What happened to the Waverider?" 

"Well, er.." Ray stuttered, then stopped as the sight of Time Bureau agents flooding into the Waverider. "What are they doing here?" 

A tall imposing woman stood in the middle of all the chaos. Ava. Portals opened by time couriers surrounded the Waverider's entrance. The scarred earth due to the Waverider's crash was now covered with time agents, each looking angry and determined. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Sara turned, her hair falling out of it's style as she stared at the woman responsible. Ava gave no sign of pity or recognition. "Ava?"

"You violated Time Bureau law. You exposed the Time Bureau by crashing your craft in a public area, and though you've brought us Rip Hunter, you've endangered the lives of your crew and the timeline by going after Mallus." Ava stated, coldly going off of a list given to her by Gary. 

"You allowed us to chase Mallus." Sara pointed out abruptly, her hand tensing over her hidden bo staffs. 

"Yeah, well," Ava smirked. "I changed my mind." The agents surged forward, batons and stun guns at the ready. 

Sara narrowed her eyes, motioning for Ray to back away. "I've got this." 

Just as the first time agent stepped forward, Sara whipped out a small glowing blue device that radiated a piercing noise. The agents crumpled to the ground, portals closing, hands over their ears. Ray quickly closed the hatch and ran up the steps at Sara's panicked expression. 

"Go, go, go!" She ran after him, amidst the banging and sharp raps on the hatch of the Waverider. 

A frightened Fitz crept out from behind a couch, Simmons, of course, next to him. Their terrified gazes told Sara everything she needed to know. 

"Where are Coulson and the others?" She practically growled. Ray put up a hand, the other tapping franctically at a screen. 

"They snuck off the ship before we could stop them," Ray said as Sara strapped herself in, motioning for FitzSimmons to follow. "They're still in 1717, with Blackbeard. Amaya and Mick are with them."

When they were all strapped in, Sara pushed the lever and they zoomed back into 1717. "Wait, Sara!" Ray ran to stop her from leaving the brig. "It was Darhk." 

She froze, looking at him with an icy look that thawed out as she saw his face. Ray personified the meaning of guilt and frustration in that one look. "It's okay, Ray. Really." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do me a favor and watch the good ones over there, eh?" 

He nodded, grateful to be taken out of the spotlight. "Yes, ma'am." 

"I am not letting any of my crew be tortured by Darhk." Sara stormed off, still in the ripped red dress, bo staffs on hand. 

"She really is a scary lady." Jemma whispered, wide-eyed at Ray. He nodded in reply. 

"She's our scary lady." 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"HA!" Deke shouted, scaring Nate off his stool. "I win!" 

"You don't even know how to play Gin." Daisy pointed out, an annoyed look on her face. Deke slumped, then perked up as if he were a rabbit. 

"Hey, maybe we can-" He was cut off by an exasperated Nate. 

"Come on, Deke. Let's go find you a proper outfit to wear." He glanced disapprovingly at Deke's pajamas. 

"Sure! I have so much questions to ask-" Their voices trailed off as they trudged on to the fabricator. 

"I had no idea he was so energetic." Fitz rubbed his forehead. "You must have a lot of experience with people like him." 

"Oh yes," Ray nodded, the book in his hand falling to the floor, forgotten. "And I'm one of them." 

A loud crackle came over the comms, making Ray wince. "Hello?" He asked tentatively. 

"Ray? That you?" Mick's voice rasped, the sounds of swords clanging and the voices of grunt-y pirates in the background. "We've got Blackbeard, but there's something you should know." 

When Mack gave him a questioning look, Ray stood, the figure of Gideon appearing above the control table. "Gideon, give them the audio." 

A loud crash startled May as she crept forward. "What was that?" 

"That-" Amaya answered with a huff. "Was a pirate. But Ray, you've got to get out of there. Damien Darhk just turned up with ships and cannons!" 

With that, Coulson and May, along with Mack and Elena, rushed through the halls of the Waverider, and much to Ray's protests, left the ship. Jemma and Fitz stared, wide-eyed at the mess that was going on outside. An explosion rocked the Waverider sending them flying. "Strap in!" Ray shouted, a flustered Nate following. The timid duo obeyed. 

With another boom and rattle of the ship, they zipped out of the Bahamas and into the present. 

~

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" May asked as she trudged through the sand and mud. "We don't know what we're doing. You heard Ray, we could mess up the timeline." 

Mack whacked a palm frond out of the way with a hand. "Yes, but we don't leave our people behind. These 'Legends' don't seem to know that." A squawk above them revealed a small seagull with beady eyes. 

"Oh look," Yo Yo pointed up, a smile curling her lip. "Little birdie." May rolled her eyes with exasperation and stopped. 

"Did you hear that?" The group froze, the sound of a snap echoing above. Elena looked back up. 

"Shoot.." The bird hung limp, its neck at a lopsided angle. It had been strangled by a vine. "Looks like we found that Earth totem." 

A ghastly figure appeared before them, an eerie smile on her face, willowy sleeves and bandanna cap glowing in the moonlight. The palm trees whistled in the wind, giving the atmosphere a little more fear than curiosity. The figure cackled, holding out her arms, green emerald around her neck glowing. 

A muffled shout roused Coulson. He whipped around, seeing Mack strangled by a thick hairy vine. Elena, her ferocity clearly evident, tried to unravel the plants and seeing that they only tightened further, rushed at the woman with vigor. She was soon wrapped in vines as well. May took her gun, meaning to shoot the pirate lady when Amaya burst out of the bushes, the blue glowing form of a gorilla flickering above her. 

"Don't kill her." Amaya called to them as she restrained the pirate. "The totem is just protecting itself." The vines around Mack and Yo Yo unfurled, focusing its attack on Amaya. A gust of wind blew them apart, stilling the fight. Coulson held out his arm, stopping May and the others from rushing into battle. 

The lady, Amaya, and Zari stood frozen. Their totems glowed, wisps of green, red, and blue swirling around its bearer. The lady smiled, seeming to be at rest, when a loud bang rippled through the forest. The pirate crumpled, her totem falling to the floor. 

A horde of men burst through the foliage, long rifles in hand, surrounding the totem bearers. Some were carrying torches and set fire to the vines that snuck up on them. They had yet to spot Coulson and his team in the darkness. 

"It's over, puny Legends." Damien Darhk appeared from the crowd, his daughter Nora at his side. "Hand over the totems." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, 
> 
> As always, tell me if something's wrong. Comments and critque are always welcome!  
> The part about the father and the memories are sort of choppy since I don't know the whole story, but I can picture the yelling pretty clearly.
> 
> Scary Writer: Vix :3


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Be good, kids.  
> Vix :3

Just great. In a matter of days, the formidable captain of the Waverider managed to lose more than half of her team in a foreign time to fend for themselves against her arch enemy. The _perfect_ demonstration of responsibility, she thought drily. It was like the entire universe was against her being happy. But then again, her team could probably hold them off, combined with Coulson's. She couldn't really say she was genuinely concerned for them. Sara had seen Elena's powers and May and Mack's cautiousness. To her surprise, Daisy had voted to stay behind, clearly not trusting Ray to keep an eye on FitzSimmons. 

"Hey," Sara knocked on the door of the room Daisy was currently occupying. "You got a minute?" 

Daisy looked up from her computer, a frown creasing her face. "What happened? Did Fitz get locked in the restroom again?" 

Sara shook her head, a smile brightening her face. "Just wanted to check up on you. You don't seem like the sort to stay put during a fight." The dim light of the room helped with the darkening atmosphere. "Although you and FitzSimmons seemed to be very - well- close." 

"We were- are." Daisy closed her laptop, resting her chin on her hands. The rumpled blankets on the bed indicated she was a light sleeper - possibly nightmares? "I just haven't had time to reconnect after our incident." 

Sara nodded, not trying to pretend to understand her dilemma. Daisy's face suddenly darkened, like a storm cloud waiting to rain on a parade. "Nightmares, huh?"

She rubbed her forehead. "How'd you know?" This Sara person didn't seem as frightening as the one she'd first met in the woods. Nightmares were not frequent for Daisy, but they clearly took a lot out of her. 

"Your eyes." Sara leaned against the doorframe. "You can tell a lot from someone's eyes. When they harden, the person is usually burdened. The slightest movement of the human eye can tell you everything." 

"Not necessarily everything." Daisy put in, the frown once again gracing her features. "You learn that at some secret spy agency or something?" 

Sara shrugged, wincing at the soreness in her shoulders. "More or less." 

"You, Sara Lance, are full of mysteries." 

"Most people can't keep their eyes off me." She avoided Daisy's searing gaze, a teasing tone in her voice. 

"Can't promise everything will be all right," Daisy said, now serious. "But it'll get better." 

"You, Daisy Johnson, are a sentimentalist." Sara shot back, a grateful grin lingering on her lips. 

"Why thank you. It's one of my better talents." 

Gideon chose the moment to drop in, saying that they had arrived in 1717. Daisy went to her dresser, pulling out a leather jacket and putting it on. Sara pulled a knife from her pocket, tossing it from one hand to another. "Let's go kill this idiot." 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

First, there was a fog. Sounds like the beginning of the world, right? Wrong. This was the fabric of time itself.

Unlike the large expanse that was dubbed space, time was three-dimensional. For example, a fish starts at one reef and moves to the next. The sequences of time between said fish and said reef were predictable movements, leading from one event to the next. Like one of those cheap flipbooks you bought for a toddler.

But the truth was, time is very unpredictable. Small, tiny, insignificant events soon lead to larger, more catastrophic dilemmas. Each and every mistake in a timeline could branch off the original, like a flowing river. But this river was full of underground streams, hit back and forth by bad weather or climate change, and clogged by rot and branches. This made time complicated, and dangerous.

Leonard Snart was- is still- a master thief. To him, time was a penetrable lock. Sure, it took patience and careful practice, but no lock was impenetrable. He learned, over long thought, that time was not to be underestimated by puny insignificant human beings that did not matter to the timeline.

That was what they were. The original Legends were made up of criminals, goody - two shoes, betrayers, and one nuclear superhero, complete with timeship and AI. But, a woman stood out in all this chaos. Dressed in white leather, blonde hair and piercing hawk-ish blue eyes. A striking persona, compared to his own. She had a raspy voice that commanded attention. She was the one who convinced him to stay. To stay where, he had no idea.

A figure appeared behind her, a man that towered over her, seeming disinterested. He was someone Snart could relate to. Beady eyes, flicking back and forth for anything worth stealing. A moral compass, to show right from wrong but muddled with unknown factors. 

The others, he did care for, but were not visible through the blur of memory. A flash of blue - white light startled him, he saw a curious contraption that hugged his arm. It was important, Leonard knew. He held onto it as tight as he could as he watched the white clothed woman dash away, the familiar man in tow. A loud bang, and he was free-falling, down, down, down. 

He pitched forwards and back, spiralling into the starry abyss of time. 

Down. 

Down. 

Down-

~

The constant ringing of the toll bell in town roused Snart from a dreamless sleep. The morning sun glared through the attic window, morning dew appearing to be crystal-like. Snart got up, rubbing his eyes, senses on hyper-alert. The blankets were tossed back, rumpled and twisted at the foot of his bed. The boxes lining the walls were labeled 'Kitchen' or 'Garden'. 

A pair of fluffy shoes perched on a pile of clothes. His parka and sweater. Getting up and tugging the clothing on, he sat on the edge of the bed, slippers soft beneath his feet. Snart chuckled at the sight he must be. Ex-criminal, wearing fuzzy bunny shoes and looking like he was dressed for a costume party. He stood out, and that wasn't what he wanted, nor needed.

A loud clonk startled him, and he whipped around towards the window. A kid stood outside, arms full of rocks. Frowning, he ducked down the stairs, seeing Fredrick staring red-eyed at the cracks on the window. Len flung off his slippers, donning proper footwear, and stomped outside. The kid stood still, paralyzed in shock. 

"Hey!" Len barked, his hands tucked in pockets to avoid the urge to punch the kid. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Err.. Uh.. Nothing, sir." The boy hastily dropped his rocks, eyes widening. "I just wanted to.. uh.. see if Freak- er.. Fredrick was awake." 

The tension in the morning air seemed to be heavier than usual. "Do you want me to throw rocks at your house, kid?" 

The boy finally glanced up at Leonard, who stepped forward. He stepped back, flabbergasted at the adult's scant manner and unusual hairdo. "N- no, sir. No, sir, it won't happen again." 

Leonard huffed, relenting and giving the kid a terse nod, letting him go. He watched as the boy ran, tripping over his own shoes and falling, quickly righting himself with a glance at Leonard. He made a shooing motion with a hand, which frightened the kid altogether, making him run over the hill and towards town. Then, he turned. Fredrick was waving from the window, a grin on his face that could've swallowed the sun. 

The moment he stepped inside, Fredrick launched himself at a surprised Len, hugging him tight. "Thank you, thank you!" Fredrick laughed.

"That was a great way to start the morning." Len said drily. "You have kids try to break down the house everyday?" 

A flustered and tired looking Angelica came into the kitchen. "Thank you, Leonard. You didn't have to do that." The nightgown she was wearing had a few split seams, but she either didn't notice or didn't seem to care. "Boys like Oliver sometimes come to the house, looking for a fight. They think Fredrick is some sort of freak for wanting to be a doctor." 

Leonard noticed the wavering note in her voice. "There are more? Why haven't you done anything?" Fredrick crossed his arms, looking slightly frustrated. Angelica ignored him.

"We have," She started, looking down at Fred and resting an arm on his shoulder. "His father was taken away for that very reason. One of the boys rounded up a bunch of others, and their fathers were very insistent that their 'perfect little angels' wouldn't hurt a fly." 

Leonard nodded, his blue gaze on Fred the entire time. "I see. Well, anyone up for breakfast?" 

Angelica seemed grateful for the change of topic and opened a cabinet, picking out cutlery. Leonard moved to the stove, eggs in hand as he watched Fredrick wave away his mother's attempts to help him reach the plates. The mood in the room was not much better than it was outside. It was like a raincloud was hovering over them, waiting to strike. Only God knew when it would strike.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hand it over." Damien held out a hand. " I won't say it a third time." His minion daughter next to him rolled her eyes, stepping menacingly next to him, dark wisps of power dancing in her palms. 

"You really think we wouldn't have thought of a plan for this?" Zari snorted. Her trembling tone gave it away. 

As the totem bearers and the Darhks conversed in dark tones, a rough hand was set on Mack's shoulder, causing him to spin around in shock. Mick appeared behind him, holding up a finger to his lips. A hand on his flame gun gave Coulson the message he needed. He nodded, motioning for May to creep up behind the Darhks' squadron of troops. Elena grinned, shaking her head when a yelp sounded from the foliage. The officers' weapons had disappeared, clattering at her feet. Mick grinned. 

"Like this one," He muttered, drawing his gun. 

"And, you'll all be annihilated at the hands of Mallus." Coulson heard the older Darhk finish. Mick strode forward, a grim look on his face, shooting a line of fire in front of Zari, Amaya, and the dead pirate. 

"And you'll all roast like chickens." Mick rasped, his eyes glowing like the flame he commanded. 

Coulson helped drag the wounded pirate to a quieter place amongst the fallen palm fronds and shouts of rage and fear. Amaya put a hand on hers, the totems glowing, then subsiding. She lifted the crude necklace from her neck and whispered a quiet thank you.

Catching Coulson staring, she smiled. "She was under a curse," she explained, giving him the emerald to put in the pocket he didn't know he had. "She wasn't the right bearer. It turned on her, enveloped her with its power. She didn't deserve to die like this." 

"Good to know our captors have hearts." Coulson murmured, studying the emerald before tucking it away. "You think I'll be safe with this on me?" 

Amaya rose, a smirk on her face. "Pretty sure." 

Meanwhile, May was a whirlwind of kicking and punching, frightening even Damien Darhk for a second before Nora restrained her, a hand to her throat and the other occupied by wispy flame. All fighting froze once the fire was extinguished with a poof. The malicious Darhk sneered. 

"Stand down, or this one loses her face." Nora threatened, May turning slightly to Coulson with a knowing look in her eyes. He nodded, holding up a hand. "Give us the totems, before you do something both of us will regret." 

Powerless against the Darhks, Mack looked helplessly at Zari and Amaya. Amaya seemed apologetic, almost frightened. This mission was in her hands, of course.

"Fine," She called, reaching to her neck and lifting her necklace, examining it in her hand. "Here. Just, let May go." Amaya tossed it to Nora, who grinned, pocketing it. 

"The other one," Nora smiled. "Or the deal's off." The crackling of torch fire snapped Rory out of his daze. A small noise came from behind him, and he turned. A flash of white leather and a silver staff gave him a knowing grin. 

"Hey!" Damien barked at Rory. "What's so funny?" 

"Oh, nothing." Mick rasped, the smile on his face infectious. "Your 'bad guy' monologue is about to be interrupted." 

Darhk only had a few seconds to don a confused smirk, then whirl around in shock and frustration at a white figure. Sara knocked him down, holding up an odd gun that glowed, shooting it at Nora. In the next few moments, May wrangled free, kicking Nora in the stomach. The host of Mallus crouched down, clearly suffering from some kind of headache. The shot wound appeared to be pulsing, like it was trying to heal but was unable to. With that, Damien awoke amid the evacuating Legends, noticing an unconscious Nora and lifting her up in his arms.

"Nora?" Damien sounded pitiful, like a child watching his mother bleed to death. "Nora-doll, you'll be all right." 

Nora's eyes flickered, from normal brown to a gleaming red, then back again. She fixed her gaze on someone behind her father. He turned, looking up. A hassled Ray looked back at him, concern on his face. He held a syringe in his shaking hands, clearly having second thoughts but determined to do the job. 

"I-" Ray's voice failed him as he watched Nora's fingers twitch. "I have the cure right here. If you give me the totem-" 

He hadn't even finished his 'impressive' speech of trade before Damien dug a gold necklace out of Nora's pocket, tossing it at an astonished Ray. "I- Oh." He stuttered. "That wasn't as hard as I thought." 

Damien looked back at him with a piercing glare. "Give me the syringe." His voice was cold but still full of worry.

Ray quickly handed it over, watching the needle poke through her skin. Nora gasped, seeing Ray and strangling him with a hand. Ray choked, his skin turning white and feeling faint. It was like a wall of needles had pressed him down onto the ground. Just as Ray was about to black out, Damien gently removed him from her grasp. 

"He may be of use." He stared down at the paralyzed Ray. "Just wait, Nora-doll. Just wait."


End file.
